The Only Flower Child
by booklover157
Summary: 1st fanfic!Okay the summary is that Nico is 17 yrs old and he has to recruit this half-blood. She is shy,beautiful,and unknown to both worlds... Sorry!Summary sucks!Just plz read and review. Sorry It's the same story as "The Only One" but just continued!


**My Only One**

**This is my first story! I want honest opinions and help me improve on it!! Be the editor please**** I don't own any of the PJO characters except Kailey and Marisa**

_Kailey's Pov:_

"Kailey Anne Rodriguez!" my pre calculus teacher yelled.

I sat up straight and said, "Here!" The class started to giggle. My best friend Marisa shook her head and mouthed to me, "Answer the question on the board."

"What is the answer to the question Kailey?" he asked, clearly annoyed. I shot him a mean look and answered, "It's 560."

"Correct." He answered and continued on with the lesson. I stared out the window and saw a car pass by and sighed. "Why couldn't the day just end already?" I raised my hand and asked if I could get a drink of water and I got a pass and left the dreadful classroom and started walking around the school. I went to the nearest bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to look at myself.

I had perfectly light tan skin, wavy caramel-colored hair that was mid length (slightly darker than my skin color), and relaxing violet eyes that looked black at night. I wore a long jeans skirt, with a short sleeved white shirt that fitted me comfortably.

The bell rang and I quickly ran to my classroom to get my stuff. "Freedom at last!" I ran out when my mean pre calculus teacher called me, "Kailey I need to have a word with you!" "Sorry but I really need to get going!" I yelled back.

Then something weird happened. He started to run after me. I mean like really run as if to hunt me down or something. Now no offense but my math teacher isn't the fittest man in the world. He has skinny chicken legs with a huge gut. It's a miracle that his legs can uphold him. I break out into a sprint. As soon as I turn around the corner, I bump into a guy. He cursed in ancient Greek while he dusted off his pants. "Are you alright?"

Then a creature, who was my math teacher, came around the corner. "Well if it isn't Nico Di Angelo. Excellent. Now I have two half-blood's that I can kill!" The creature swung its sharp tail. Both of us jumped back while Nico lunged at the monster with his sword and sliced the neck off clean. The monster screeched an ear-piercing scream then vanished into gold dust.

Nico quickly grabbed my hand and we ran as fast away as we can away from the school. There was an awkward silence between us when we came to a stop to rest. We heard sirens in the distance. "Come on Kailey. Be friendly and introduce yourself to your rescuer." I thought to myself. I shyly looked to my right to study his features. He looked about sixteen or seventeen, had relatively pale skin but not so much, and dark black hair with black eyes. He wore dark blue jeans with a grey plain t-shirt and white sneakers.

"Thanks for saving me." I said and looked up to see Nico was staring at me. I blushed and quickly took interest in my shoes again. "You're welcome. I'm Nico Di Angelo by the way." He stuck out his hand and I smiled and gently shook his hand, "I'm Kailey Anne Rodriguez."

He laughed. "Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm already guessing you already know you are a half-blood."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Yes I already knew. My father is also a half-blood. He was the son of Goddess Athena. I don't know who my mother is though.

"Don't worry. We will find out as soon as we get to camp. There is a unique aura on you," Nico stated, "its familiar but, never mind. We need to get to Camp Half-Blood before it gets dark."

_Nico's Pov:_

We walked to what seemed like forever. I couldn't help but sneaking glances her way every minute. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was pretty tall, probably 5 foot 6 inches compared to me being 6 foot. "Is she the daughter of Aphrodite?" I thought to myself. "That can't be it, she doesn't look like them at all and her personality is different."

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Kailey asked. "Huh?" I answered, completely caught off guard. She laughed. "It's like you are studying me. What are you thinking about?" "I'm trying to think who can be your parent based on your looks." I blushed. Whoa, wait a minute; Nico Di Angelo does not blush over a silly thing or a girl. "Well based on my _looks_," Kailey teased, "who do you think I might possibly be the child of?" She stopped and turned to me, closing our distance. She stood right in front of me and replied, "Well?"

"Err…ummm" I started. I couldn't think straight. "Come on Nico! Get a hold of yourself!" I told myself. Kailey smirked. She was teasing me. "Fine if that's the way you want to play," I thought, "then let the games begin."

_Kailey's Pov:_

I stepped back and continued walking until I felt someone grab my arm and swung me back. "You didn't let me answer the question." He whispered. "I thought you could be the daughter of Aphrodite since you are very beautiful" I blushed, then he let grow of my arm and continued walking with a smile on his face.

After walking for three miles, my feet were killing me. I cursed myself for wearing flats today. "How much longer do we have to walk?" I complained. "Just two more miles." He answered. He stopped and turned around. "What's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

"Yes my feet are killing me." I replied. He looked at my shoes and started laughing. "Very smart of you to wear flats today." Amusement flashed across my face. "Well sorry but I didn't plan to be chased by a monster and walk five miles to some camp with you. If I had known then I would've worn my comfortable shoes." I smiled. Nico started laughing. I was falling behind so I stopped to quickly take my shoes off. My feet were badly bruised. I looked around for a puddle of water and I spotted one in a park we were passing. As soon as I touched the grass, some of my bruises disappeared and my feet didn't hurt as much anymore. Nico came up beside me. "We can rest a little if you want." I slowly lay down on the grass and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_Nico's Pov:_

After thirty minutes, I decided it was time to go and continue before monsters try to come back out to kill us. I sat down next to her trying to wake her up but she just turned to the other side and continued to sleep. I quickly Iris-messaged Chiron. "Hey Chiron. Sorry that I'm running a bit behind schedule."

"It's fine." Chiron answered. "Just make sure you guys arrive safely. Protect Kailey, I think I know who her mother is." Then Marisa, a satyr entered in. "Way to go Nico. You have a crush on my friend," she laughed. "What? No I don't." I said. "In denial. Oh please. Don't you think you are a little too old for that?" Marisa gave me a stern look. "Yeah you are right. But that doesn't mean anyone has to tell her." I gave Marisa a you-better-not-tell-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. "Alright, alright. I won't tell a soul." She winced which means she did something wrong or she knows that if she tells me I'm not going to like it. "What did you do?"

"The Aphrodite girls already know. I'm sorry but I just told one and now the whole camp knows!" Marisa admitted. Then the vision disappeared and the message said "_10 more drachmas to have another message." _

_Marisa's Pov:_

After talking to Nico, I was lucky that the message ended. At least when they arrive, he should be not as angry. "Chiron?" I called out. "Yes?" he answered. "Who do you think Kailey's godly parent is?" I had to know. This has been bugging me since this afternoon and all we have is lame useful clues that can lead to a lot of goddesses. "We are still looking into that but we will announce it once we are sure. Remember that all the gods have to claim their children once they enter these borders so we will know soon." I was too anxious so I started eating a tin can as I impatiently waited for them to arrive.

_Kailey's Pov:_

I sat up and saw Nico lying next to me looking up at the sky. Sunset was coming soon and I stood up to brush of any grass in my hair or on my clothes. "Ummm…should we get going?" I suggested. Nico nodded and quickly got up. "How are your feet?" he asked. I had completely forgotten about them! I looked down, placing one hand on Nico's shoulders to help my balance, and examined my feet. They were completely healed. "Well it looks like you are the daughter of Demeter."


End file.
